


Teenagers

by Bands4Life



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andy and Ashley are shitty parents, CC is mentioned, Kayla finally makes them realize they are shit parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bands4Life/pseuds/Bands4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Ashley aren't the best parents but they treat Cassie different then Kayla.</p><p>Kayla finally makes them realize they are crappy parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers

Andy and Ashley aren't the best parents in the world but they have a teenage daughter and a 5 year old daughter. They treat their 5 year old differently then their teenage daughter.

"Dad!" Kayla shouted because Cassie spills her food on her

"What?" Ashley asked while he walked in there and he see's Cassie's food on Kayla.

"Put her in time out and this is fucking disgusting!" Kayla said.

"First Language and second it was in accident." Ashley said while Kayla just fucking want to punch him in the face.

"Fuck. whatever." Kayla mumbled while Ashley sighed.

"Fuck. whatever." Cassie repeated Kayla's sentenced. Ashley awed her.

"What the fuck Dad!? You don't want me to cuss but you allow her to cuss!" Kayla snapped at Ashley.

"Don't snap at me missy." Ashley warned her. That's when Andy walked in the door and he just sighed at the situation.

"What happen?" Andy asked while he kissed Ashley's cheek. Ashley explained to Andy and Andy is officially pissed.

"Kayla go to your room. We will talk later." Andy said while Kayla just stood there

"No, It's Cassie's fucking fault that she threw her damn fucking food at me. Nobody is fucking doing shit." Kayla said while grew more annoyed.

"Kayla, room. now." Andy said while he tried to calm down.

"Fuck whatever. Both of you are shitty ass parents anyways. I rather live with CC because he's more fun to be around and he treats everyone the same." Kayla said finally blowing up and she stomped to her, she slammed her door shut.

a few hours later, Andy and Ashley goes into her room to find her crying and she's shaking.

"Kayla.." Ashley started while they both sat on her bed.

"What?!" She cried while hugging her tiny frame.

"I am sorry we don't treat you the same with Cassie." Andy apologized.

"And?" She said while looking up at her dads.

"And I am sorry we're shitty parents, we'll try to be good parents for now on." Ashley said and she nods.

"I am sorry for cussing and I am sorry for saying CC is better then you all." Kayla said with an apologize.

"Its okay Sweetheart." Andy said as they hugged and Kayla is happy.

That's when Kayla became more happier.


End file.
